Prince Siegfried
by sehununyu
Summary: Rasa ambisius Sehun untuk memainkan peran Prince Siegfried dalam pertunjukan balet Swan Lake membuatnya harus belajar apakah itu cinta yang sebenarnya. krishun/kaihun.


**Disclaimer:** _Inspired by Black Swan (c)__ Darren Aronofsky; the casts aren't mine  
_**Warning:** _yaoi, OOC, rated M for sexual content(but not explicit/skipped) and some thriller_

.

.

* * *

Balet. Salah satu jenis tarian indah yang biasa dilakukan untuk menghibur banyak kalangan. Seperti yang kita tahu, umumnya balet dilakukan oleh wanita, tetapi hal tersebut tidak memungkinkan bahwa hanya wanita saja yang bisa melakukan tarian ini. Banyak pula laki-laki yang tertarik akan balet—oh tentu saja, jika tidak ada laki-laki di pertunjukan tari tersebut, rasanya akan terasa hambar hanya melihat gadis-gadis menari tanpa adanya lawan main.

Selain itu, balet adalah salah satu obsesi dari seorang Oh Sehun—panggil saja ia Sehun—yang sudah mengklaim dirinya akan menjadi seorang penari balet yang disegani. Awalnya ia hanya menyukai tari, segala jenis tari ia suka, tetapi karena suatu hal ia harus fokus bergulat dalam balet. Dulu kakak tersayangnya—sebut saja ia Luhan—adalah seorang penari balet yang cukup terkenal; ia memiliki wajah manis, gerakan indah, selalu menghayati setiap gerak tarinya, dan segalanya yang membuat ia akhirnya menjadi terkenal. Akan tetapi, entah dengan alasan apa Luhan akhirnya memutuskan berhenti dari karirnya yang gemilang itu pada umur 25 tahun dan ebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang novelis, selain itu ketahuilah bahwa sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan Luhan itu bodoh—bagaimana tidak, saat ia sudah menjadi seorang yang disegani akhirnya harus berakhir di depan laptop mengetik cerita-cerita yang bahkan tidak ingin dilirik redaksi mana pun. Oleh karena itu pun, Sehun mencoba untuk lebih fokus pada balet, mencoba untuk meneruskan karir kakaknya yang hilang di telan bumi. Luhan senang akan Sehun yang ingin melanjutkan karirnya, ia selalu mendukung adiknya untuk melakukan tarian yang terbaik, bahkan sesekali sempat melatih Sehun jika ia memiliki waktu senggang selain tidur atau bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah bar sebagai penyanyi.

Sekarang Sehun pun hanya bisa berlatih agar menjadi seperti kakaknya itu—sebenarnya ia sudah cukup tertekan karena banyak orang yang mengharapkan ia menjadi seperti kakaknya yang dulu—begitu pula Luhan sendiri. Bisa dibilang ia terus berharap bahwa Sehun pasti—_pasti_—akan menjadi seperti dirinya: terkenal, disukai banyak orang, dan segalanya yang pernah Luhan dapatkan. Sehun pun hanya bisa mendesah jika ia kelelahan—walaupun memang melelahkan itulah jalan yang ia pilih, menjadi seorang Luhan kedua adalah hal yang ia harus dapatkan—atau bahkan ia harus_ lampaui_.

Dan dari segala macam urusan balet yang ada pada diri kedua saudara itu, selebihnya mereka hanya dua saudara biasa yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil—dulu mereka tinggal di apartemen mahal berlantai 10, tetapi Luhan memilih untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berharga dengan adik tersayangnya itu di sebuah apartemen kecil sederhana dekat cafe tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Sehun pun tidak keberatan dengan itu, ia selalu menurut dan tidak memprotes apa saja yang kakaknya lakukan. Asal mereka hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan pun itu sudah cukup—untungnya tabungan Luhan dari hasil kerja kerasnya bisa dibilang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka 10 tahun mendatang.

Biasanya setiap pagi Sehun selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, seperti pagi ini saat Sehun sedang memasak omelet untuk disantap sebelum ia pergi ke tempat pelatihan baletnya. Saat ia sedang asyik membalik telur yang berada di panci, tiba-tiba ia tersentak begitu tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang, hampir membuat spatula yang ia pegang terjatuh.

"Tebak! Akhirnya sebuah redaksi menerima novelku!"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pekikan bahagia kakaknya yang kekanakan itu—Sehun kadang tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya yang memiliki jarak umur empat tahun itu sudah berumur 27 tahun. Awalnya Sehun hanya mengucapkan selamat dan masih tidak membalik badannya untuk menatap Luhan—dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Segera ia membalikan tubuh adiknya dan berteriak, "_FINALLY AFTER THESE 2 YEARS_ _I'LL BE A NOVELIST _SEHUN_! ISN'T THAT GREAT_?"

Sehun berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya untuk tidak melihat wajah Luhan yang berteriak di depan wajahnya. Setelahnya Luhan pun menghempaskan tubuh Sehun pelan dan kembali melompat-lompat kecil di dapur mereka yang sempit, membuat jari kelingkingnya terbentur kaki meja.

"_Hyung_! Jangan melompat-lompat di dapur!" ujar Sehun kembali berkutat dengan omeletnya ketika ia mendengar rintihan Luhan yang kesakitan.

"Aku—AKU TERLALU BERSEMANGAT, MAAFKAN AKU _BABY_!" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, begini lah jika Luhan terlalu bersemangat, ia tampak seperti orang yang kelebihan kokain."Ini hari terbaik yang pernah ada! Dan aku harap kau pun akan sukses dalam audisi hari ini!"

Ya benar, hari ini adalah audisi penentuan pemeran pada pertunjukan balet yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Sehun—tentu saja—mengikuti audisi tersebut dan dengan penuh percaya diri ia mencalonkan diri sebagai pemeran kedua utama, seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta pada seorang putri yang dikutuk menjadi angsa—oke, _Swan Lake_, cerita yang umum digunakan di berbagai pertunjukan balet. Sebenarnya Sehun pun kurang mendalami bagaimana plot _Swan Lake _tersebut—pastinya ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya, asal ia bisa menari dengan baik, itu sudah cukup—

"Jangan pernah melupakan satu hal Sehun," di tengah-tengah kesibukan Luhan yang mengirimkan pesan kepada teman-temannya bahwa akhirnya ia menjadi seorang novelis, ia menghapus lamunan Sehun tentang audisi yang akan dilakukan beberapa jam lagi, "kau harus menghayati peran dalam tarianmu, bukan hanya menari dengan baik."

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Luhan pun sukses mencuri perhatian dari adiknya yang dari tadi terlalu sibuk dengan omeletnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan serius _Hyung_," ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mendekati adiknya itu, segera ia cium pipi adiknya lama, setelah berbisik, "Buat aku bangga_ my_ _baby_ Sehunnie."

.

.

Sehun menggunakan kaus putih dan celana ketat untuk menjadi kostumnya untuk latihan—untungnya laki-laki tidak perlu menggunakan _leotard_ ketat saat latihan. Jujur saja Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai _leotard _karena ia selalu tidak nyaman jika bentuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas dibalik pakaian ketat itu. Saat Sehun sedang memakai _soft shoes_-nya, terdengar bisikan-bisikan para penari balet lainnya di ruang ganti saat itu. Tentu saja mereka sedang berbisik-bisik soal Sehun—lucu juga bahwa sekarang laki-laki pun suka bergosip layaknya perempuan—mereka membicarakan tentang Sehun seperti, "lihat dia, katanya dia mencalonkan diri menjadi pemeran pria utama"; "oh tentu saja dia memiliki banyak percaya diri, dia itu adik Luhan"; "lihat saja wajah arogannya, dia pasti sangat yakin akan mendapatkan peran tersebut"; dan bla bla bla lainnya. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah cukup terbiasa mendengar gosip-gosip miring tentangnya, entah apa yang Sehun perbuat tapi kelihatannya semua orang tidak terlalu menyukainya. Yah, dia memang memiliki pribadi yang tertutup dan pelit senyum, berbalik dengan kakaknya yang selalu ramah dan tersenyum setiap saat. Mungkin bisa dibilang Sehun seorang antisosial—jangan salahkan dirinya juga, kau juga patut menyalahkan Luhan yang sangat overprotektif terhadap Sehun. Ia tidak membiarkan Sehunnie kecilnya bergaul sembarangan, ia bahkan selalu memarahi Sehun jika ia pulang ke apartemennya lebih dari jam 5 sore, bayangkan saja, jam 5 sore? Bahkan anak SD pun memiliki batas waktu pulang lebih malam daripada Sehun. Oke, selain itu jangan salahkan jika Sehun memiliki wajah arogan dan dingin, ia tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap sok, ia sudah bersikap cukup natural, hanya saja wajahnya memang kadang terlihat menyebalkan.

Saat Sehun selesai menggunakan _soft-shoes_-nya, ia pun pergi keluar melewati orang-orang yang baru saja berbisik tentangnya—dan benar saja bisikan tentang dirinya pun terus berlanjut. Sehun tidak ambil pusing soal itu, sekarang ia harus bisa fokus untuk audisi, bukan yang lain.

Awalnya, Sehun tidak mengira akan begitu banyak yang mengikuti audisi memperebutkan peran utama di pertunjukan. Tentu saja gadis-gadis memperebutkan tahta peran si Ratu Angsa atau _The Swan Queen_. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bisa menebak bahwa yang akan mendapatkan peran itu adalah Jung Soojung—cewek berwajah antagonis dan lebih arogan dari pada Sehun. Sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini ia selalu mendapatkan _role_ peran utama, dan ia memang sulit dikalahkan.

Untungnya Sehun tidak memiliki banyak saingan berat untuk bisa mendapatkan peran Sang Pangeran. Ia cukup optimis bisa mendapatkan peran tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin terlalu beroptimis ria, kadang hal-hal seperti bisa saja menjatuhkannya, seperti yang biasa Luhan ingatkan padanya.

Lalu Sehun pun hanya terduduk di depan ruang audisi sambil memegang plot cerita tentang pertunjukan balet mereka. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan perannya—dan ketahuilah bahwa Sehun tidak terlalu pintar dalam masalah pertunjukan teater. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal tersebut, ia harus bisa menghayati perannya—ya peran sebagai seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang putri yang berubah menjadi angsa—berperan sebagai orang yang jatuh cinta, tidak terdengar sulit bukan?

Walaupun Sehun tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

Sehun mendongkakan kepalanya begitu namanya dipanggil. Seketika segala rasa optimisnya memudar dan digantikan oleh rasa gugup. Ini hal yang wajar, semua orang pasti mengalaminya di saat-saat menegangkan seperti yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

Saat Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang audisi—yang merupakan sebuah panggung yang berada di studionya—ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar begitu ia melihat para juri yang duduk di posisi paling depan bangku penonton, kelihatan sekali juri yang terdiri dari tiga orang tersebut sudah kelihatan bosan dan mengantuk. Dua orang juri Sehun tidak ketahui siapa, tetapi ia mengenal salah seorang juri—tentu saja ia mengenalnya, itu adalah Wu Yi Fan, instruktur balet yang diidolakan begitu banyak balerina karena wajahnya yang tampan dan sayangnya terkenal juga dengan instruktur balet yang dingin dan kadang mengjengkelkan.

Sehun terdiam begitu ia akhirnya berdiri di depan para juri. Mereka—juri—hanya mengambil bulpen dan catatan mereka, mengamati Sehun sesekali, setelahnya menyuruh Sehun untuk mengenalkan diri dan peran apa yang ia akan ambil.

"Nama saya Oh Sehun, saya di sini untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai pemeran pria utama—_Prince_ Siegfried." Sehun pun mengenalkan dirinya kepada para juri, membuat salah satu juri—yang seorang wanita—berdehem sekilas, "Wajahmu sangat cocok menjadi seorang pangeran, jujur saja."

Seulas senyum sedikit mengembang di bibir Sehun, hanya senyum itu memudar kembali begitu wanita itu melanjutkan, "tapi belum tentu karena wajahmu yang tampan bak pangeran, aku akan meloloskanmu lho."

Jika saja orang tersebut bukanlah salah satu penentu perannya, Sehun mungkin sudah mendengus kesal. Akan tetapi, ia urungkan niatnya, yang penting ia harus menari sebaik mungkin. Saat akhirnya lagu _Swan Lake_ karya Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky itu mulai dimainkan, Sehun memulai aksinya—menari bagaikan seekor angsa yang bebas. Ia yakin melakukan gerakan-gerakannya dengan benar dan sempurna, tentu saja, ia sudah berlatih sejak lama. Saat ia menari pun ia berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang dikatakan Luhan, _"kau harus menghayati peran dalam tarianmu, bukan hanya menari dengan baik,"_ ia pun mencoba untuk menghayati hal tersebut, mencoba untuk merasakan dirinya jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta dan—

itu terasa sangat sulit.

Akibat Sehun terlalu memikirkan masalah 'menghayati peran' yang ia punya, tanpa sengaja kakinya sedikit terpeleset saat melakukan _arabesque_, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terjatuh ke lantai. Sehun mulai gugup, padahal ia selalu melakukan gerakan dasar tersebut dengan sempurna. Ia pun segera bangkit dan membungkuk memohon maaf atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Ia kembali menari—mencoba untuk menari sebaik mungkin tanpa memikirkan peran yang akan ia mainkan. Setelah ia selesai, ia kembali membungkuk di hadapan para juri. Ketiga juri di depannya pun tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa-apa—dan yang membuat Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal saat ia keluar dari ruang audisi adalah saat Instruktur tampan nan dingin itu berkata, "Kukira kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik, sayangnya, kau berbeda dengan Luhan."

.

.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_, maafkan aku."

Sehun terus bergumam di _handphone_nya yang tersambung dengan Luhan. Ia merasa dirinya sudah gagal—sangat gagal, ia tahu itu. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuknya mendapatkan peran utama pria. Luhan yang ada di seberang sana hanya bisa menenangkan adiknya yang kedengarannya seperti menangis—ah tidak ia memang sudah menangis. Ia terus saja berkata, "Tenang Sehunnie, ini bukan kesempatanmu saja, dulu saat pertama kali _Hyung_ mengikuti audisi pun _Hyung_ tidak diterima."

Bohong. Sehun tahu bahwa saat pertama kali Luhan mengikuti audisi mengambil peran utama pria, ia langsung diterima. Ia tahu Luhan hanya berusaha menghiburnya, tetapi sudahlah, ia bisa apa lagi? Lusa adalah pengumuman pemeran audisi, tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk mengubah semua itu.

Sehun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Luhan. Iya tahu, di balik suara lembut Luhan, pasti ada rasa kecewa yang mendalam. Sehun tahu Luhan sama ambisiusnya untuk mendukungnya menjadi seorang penari balet terkenal sama seperti dirinya dulu, dan sekarang ia sudah menghancurkan ambisinya sendiri, ambisi kakaknya sendiri.

Tidak. Sehun tidak ingin menunggu pada kesempatan lainnya, ia harus bisa mengejar impiannya itu sekarang. Ya, sekarang juga.

Dan akhirnya Sehun pun memantapkan dirinya untuk bisa memohon satu kesempatan lagi.

.

.

Kris—panggilan dari si instruktur balet bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu—hanya mengerutkan alisnya begitu ia mendapatkan Sehun yang datang menuju ruangannya, memintanya untuk memberi ia satu kesempatan untuk tampil sekali lagi. Ia akui, ia kagum dengan kegigihan seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak menyerah begitu saja. Sejujurnya, tarian Sehun itu sempurna—gerakannya, kecermataannya, kelenturannya, dan berbagai aspek lainnya yang Sehun sudah miliki semuanya. Walaupun sempat mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat menari tadi, sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, karena memang peraturannya sang kontestan memiliki dua kesempatan jika ia melakukan kesalahan atau terjatuh. Akan tetapi, tentu saja ada satu hal yang membuat tarian sempurna Sehun bagaikan angin lalu.

Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun saat ia menari.

Saat Sehun menari, yang bisa Kris lihat hanyalah seenggok daging melakukan gerakan-gerakan gemulai. Ya, hanya sekedar itu. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada perasaan atau apa pun yang membuat ia bergairah atau bedecak kagum melihat tarian Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kita tidak memilihmu sebagai Sang Pangeran? Bahkan pengumuman hasil audisi pun masih akan ditentukan lusa." Kris menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursinya, menatap Sehun agak malas tapi cukup tajam.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, ia tidak pernah segugup ini berada di dekat Kris sebelumnya. Ia memang sering bertemu dengan Kris di ruang latihan, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu melakukan hubungan kontak yang berarti, hanya hubungan seorang penari dan instrukturnya.

"Sa—saya hanya merasa bahwa tadi tidak melakukan tarian saya dengan maksimal, dan saya berharap bisa mengulanginya lagi. Saya janji akan melakukannya dengan baik kali ini," ucap Sehun sambil memandang lurus ke arah Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu Sehun-_sshi_," bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan Sehun, Kris malah berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mulai gugup begitu Kris mengangkat dagunya untuk bisa melihat langsung ke arah matanya. Bisa Kris lihat ada rasa gugup pada bola mata Sehun, ia menyeringai melihatnya, "Apakah kau tahu peran apa yang akan kau tampilkan, Sehun-_sshi_?"

"_Prince_ Siegfried," jawab Sehun. Kris pun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sehun sedikit kasar, ia kembali melangkah dan memegang pundak milih Sehun dari belakang, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun bergidik geli.

"Dan apakah kau tahu bagaimana peran yang dilakukan oleh Siegfried di dalam cerita?" bisikan Kris membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya beberapa detik.

"Ia jatuh cinta pada Odette—_The Swan Queen_," ucap Sehun, menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat Kris mencengkram pundaknya agak keras, "ia jatuh cinta padanya saat ia melihat Odette yang tadinya seekor angsa berubah menjadi putri yang cantik, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Odette."

"Yah, tentu saja semua orang tahu itu," Kris masih setia mencengkram pundak Sehun, "tapi apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Setelah itu pun entah mengapa lidah Sehun menjadi kelu. Ia berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana, ia hanya membisu dengan pancaran mata yang gugup—walaupun Kris tidak melihatnya dari depan, ia bisa merasakan kegugupan yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini.

Kris menyeringai lagi, ia pun pergi beranjak dan duduk di atas meja kerjanya—tepat di depan Sehun. "Kau tak perlu menjawab Sehun-_sshi_, dengan melihat mimik wajahmu pun aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Hyoyeon dan Yunho—dua juri lainnya—sebenarnya sepakat jika kau akan menjadi pangeran yang bagus; kau tampan—tapi tidak setampan diriku—kau memiliki gerakan yang indah dan gemulai, sempurna. Akan tetapi, aku berpikir Zhang Yixing akan lebih cocok mengambil peran sebagai pangeran dari pada dirimu, dan kau tahu mengapa?" Kris menanyakan hal itu dengan tajam pada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kemampuan kalian berdua sama hebatnya, kuakui, hanya Zhang Yixing menari dengan hatinya, bukan sekedar ototnya, seperti dirimu."

Sehun pun menunduk mendengar ungkapan yang menyakitkan dari mulut Sang Instruktur. Hancur sudah segala kesempatan yang ia punya. Akan tetapi, bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Saya mohon," ucap Sehun, hampir terdengar seperti cicitan, "berikan saya kesempatan."

"Siegfried yang jatuh cinta pada Odette bahkan tertipu oleh Odile—_The Black Swan_—putri dari Rothbart yang telah mengutuk Odette menjadi angsa," bukannya memberikan jawaban atas permohonan Sehun, lagi-lagi Kris malah berkata soal hal lain, "Odile menipu Siegfried dengan menyamar menjadi Odette, membuat Siegfried pun jatuh cinta kepadanya."

"Begitulah cinta—indah dan buta," Kris mengambil skrip cerita bertuliskan Swan Lake dari mejanya, "itu membuktikan bahwa Siegfried sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, ia bahkan sampai tertipu dengan Odile yang menyamar menjadi Odette. Mungkin kau bisa bilang '_jangan salahkan Siegfried, ia hanya tertipu_', tapi bagaimana jika Siegfried benar-benar mencintai Odette? Apakah ia akan menyadari bahwa Odette yang datang saat pesta dansa itu adalah palsu?"

Sehun terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Kris.

"Itu karena Siegfried sudah buta akan cinta. Cinta itu indah, tulus, buta, dan terkadang dipenuhi oleh nafsu," Kris turun dari mejanya dan berjongkok pada Sehun terduduk, menyamakan posisi mereka, "Siegfried yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Odette akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, ia sudah tidak berpikir jernih bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah tipu muslihat dari Rothbart. Ia sudah tertutup akan nafsunya, ia berpikir bahwa rasa rindunya pada Odette tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, dan akhirnya terjerat oleh jebakan Rothbart."

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Odette saat mengetahui Siegfried yang mengkhianatinya?" Kris lagi-lagi bertanya dan tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun. "Rasanya sakit—sangat sakit."

"Itulah cinta Oh Sehun. Cinta bukan hanya sekedar sesuatu objek yang menyenangkan dan indah. Cinta itu kadang bisa membutakan, menyesatkan, penuh dengan nafsu, dan sakit. Dan cinta pun bisa juga terasa tulus dan sakit secara bersamaan."

Setelah itu pun yang Sehun ingat adalah Kris mendorong tengkuknya kasar dan langsung meraup bibir tipis Sehun. Sehun terbelalak—tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika kau dicium secara tiba-tiba setelah kau mendapatkan ceramah panjang? Sehun hanya menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan ciuman yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kris—tapi apa daya, kekuatan Kris lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Akan tetapi, bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah? Saat Kris hampir memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun, dengan cepat Sehun segera menggigit lidah Kris kasar dan membuat pria jangkung tersebut mengerang dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Fuck_!" Kris mengumpat, menutup mulutnya dengan lidah yang terasa sakit—ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir di rongga mulutnya.

"Maafkan saya!" Dengan cepat Sehun pun meminta maaf dan bangkit dari kursinya, segera pergi dari ruangan terkutuk itu, meninggalkan Kris yang masih mengumpat-ngumpat.

Kris pun akhirnya menelan darahnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih dari lidahnya dengan mengecap-ngecapnya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu, mengingat bagaimana Sehun berani melawan ciumannya.

"Oh Sehun," gumam Kris dengan seringaian terpampang pada wajahnya itu, "sepertinya ini akan menarik"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman audisi untuk peran pertunjukan balet tersebut. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya berat, ia sudah kehilangan ketertarikan soal pengumuman audisi itu. Paginya, ia bertemu dengan Zhang Yixing yang merupakan seniornya. Sehun yang sebelumnya menarik nafas panjang, mendekatinya saat ia sedang menggunakan _soft-shoes_-nya.

"Yixing-_sshi_," tegur Sehun, membuat Yixing menoleh kepadanya, sedikit tersenyum yang menampakan lesung pipinya. "Ada apa Sehun-_sshi_?

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat," ucap Sehun, Yixing mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Yixing-_sshi_ mendapatkan peran sebagai pangeran," Sehun tersenyum sepenuh hati. Saat Yixing ingin menanyakan dari mana ia tahu sementara pembagian peran pun diumumkan pada siang hari, Sehun langsung memotongnya cepat, "kemarin lusa aku berbincang dengan Instruktur Wu, beliau mengatakan Yixing-_sshi_ lah yang mendapatkan peran tersebut."

"Oh," senyum Yixing makin terlihat lebar, "terimakasih Sehun-_sshi_."

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, ia pun pergi dari ruang ganti dan segera ke ruang tari. Harinya kali ini tidak terlalu menarik, hanya berlatih balet seperti biasa; berputar, melompat, dan gerakan-gerakan balet lainnya. Saat waktu istirahat, ia mendengar keributan di koridor—pengumuman audisi. Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas, ia sudah jelas tidak keterima. Ia pun melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di depan mading, dan apakah hanya perasaan Sehun bahwa orang-orang itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang... entahlah, seperti mengintimidasi mungkin? Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak terlalu disukai di sini, tapi hey, ia hanya berjalan, apakah itu salah?

Lalu, saat Sehun berjalan melewati kerumunan orang tersebut, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik ke belakang, membuat ia terkejut dan merasakan sakit begitu sebuah tonjokan datang tepat ke arah pipinya.

"Dasar penipu!" Sehun yang tejatuh dan mengelus pipinya, hanya menatap orang yang telah menonjoknya—Yixing. "Tadi pagi itu kau mengejekku kan? Dan aku dengar bahwa kemarin lusa kau datang ke ruang Instruktur Wu. Untuk apa hah? Kau berusaha menggodanya agar mendapatkan peran tersebut? Dasar jalang!"

Sehun hanya menatap Yixing bingung. Apa maksudnya? Ia jelas-jelas tidak bermaksud untuk menipu Yixing. Ia hanya mengatakan kenyataannya seperti yang ia dengar dari Kris sendiri.

Yixing pun yang hampir saja menerjang Sehun ditahan oleh beberapa temannya, menarik Yixing yang tidak biasanya mengamuk seperti itu. Yixing itu memang terkenal kalem dan baik, jadi jangan heran jika ia sedang murka akan kelihatan sangat mengerikan, bukankah orang yang biasanya bersikap tenang jika sekalinya marah akan terlihat sangat mengerikan?

Sehun pun mencoba untuk bangkit, berusaha mencerna dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing tadi. Saat ia bangkit, ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya, ia mendapati Baekhyun, seniornya juga dan merupakan teman dari Yixing, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jangan hiraukan Yixing, dia kalau marah memang agak mengerikan," ujar Baekhyun pada Sehun, "omong-omong selamat ya _Prince_ Sehun, kau mendapatkan peran utama pria."

Baekhyun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia segera pergi melihat papan pengumuman audisi, melewati kerumunan yang berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman.

Di sana ia hanya bisa memekik kaget, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_Prince Siegfried—Oh Se Hoon_

Sehun segera pergi dari kerumunan, berlari ke arah toilet dan segera memasuki salah satu bilik di sana. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya, berusaha untuk mengontak Luhan tentang berita bahagia ini. Saat Sehun sudah tersambung dengan Luhan dan memberi tahunya soal ini, ia bisa mendengar kakaknya tersebut memekik kencang dan berteriak, "AKU TAHU SEHUNNIEKU PASTI BISA! KITA RAYAKAN MALAM INI DENGAN PIZZA!"

Setelah beberapa menit ia berbincang pada Luhan, ia lalu keluar dari bilik toilet. Sekejab _mood_nya yang tadi bagus berubah menjadi buruk. Di cermin terpampang tulisan '_WHORE' _dengan menggunakan lipstick. Sehun tidak yakin apakah pelakunya ada Yixing, karena siapa lagi yang kesal akan diterima dirinya? Sehun awalnya tidak yakin karena tulisan tersebut menggunakan lipstick, tapi hey mungkin saja Yixing meminjamnya dari teman ceweknya. Sambil mendesah, ia pun langsung menghapus tulisan tersebut menggunakan tisu toilet. Ia tidak ingin menganggap berat masalah itu, yang penting ia mendapatkan peran. Itu saja.

.

.

"_Cheers_!" Luhan dan Sehun melakukan _cheers_ dengan segelas _bubble tea_—Luhan tidak suka minuman beralkohol dan ia pun melarang Sehun untuk meminumnya juga. Mereka memesan _delivery_ pizza untuk melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Luhan yang menjadi novelis, Sehun yang menjadi _'pangeran'_. Biarlah kedua bersaudara ini menikmati masa-masa bahagia mereka.

"Untuk menambah malam ini menjadi lebih spesial," Luhan mengambil suatu _box _dari dapur dan ia bawa ke ruang tengah, "aku membelikanmu ini!" Luhan membuka _box_ yang ia sedari tadi pegang dan menunjukan _cheseecake_ besar dengan coklat di atasnya bertuliskan _'CONGRATS PRINCE SIEGFRIEDHUN!_'.

Sehun tersenyum, ia tentu saja menyukai _cheesecake_, apalagi jika itu permberian Luhan. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa Sehun agak ragu. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah makan cukup banyak pizza, dan ia merasa takut bahwa ia nanti akan menjadi—

gendut.

Oke, seorang penari balet memang harus menjaga berat badannya, mau perempuan atau laki-laki tak ada bedanya. Entah sejak kapan Sehun merasa takut dengan makanan berkalori tinggi—maksudnya dulu ia tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi sekarang ia memang harus mulai mengurangi makan makanan _junk food_.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" suara Luhan yang lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sehun dalam sekejab. Ia berkedip, menatap kakaknya yang sedang memotong kue tersebut, "Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak! Maksudku... tidak! Tentu saja aku menyukainya _Hyung_," Sehun menampakan senyum terbaiknya kepada Luhan, membuat kekhawatiran Luhan sirna, "Kalau begitu ini kuemu!"

Luhan pun memberikan sepotong kue itu pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengambilnya, menyantap kue tersebut dengan pikiran bahwa masih banyak potongan kue yang harus dihabiskannya.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga latihan untuk pertunjukan _Swan Lake_ dan Kris merasa belum ada perkembangan yang menentu pada diri Sehun.

Sehun menari dengan baik, melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang Kris intruksikan dengan benar—hanya saja mana Sehun yang ia temui saat ia dengan sembarangan menciumnya? Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Sehun yang sama seperti saat audisi.

"Argh!" saat Sehun seharusnya mengangkat Soojung—yang berperan sebagai _The Swan Queen_—malah tergelincir dan membuat mereka terjatuh bersama. Soojung meringis, ia segera memberikan Sehun pandangan membunuh karena ia tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"Ma—maafkan aku Soojung-_sshi_," ucap Sehun mencoba untuk membantu Soojung berdiri. Soojung hanya mendengus lalu menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha membantunya, ia bangkit dari jatuhnya sendirian.

"Kris, dia tidak pernah melakukan tariannya dengan baik! Aku ingin ganti lawan main!" Soojung bercakak pinggang sambil berteriak ke arah Kris. Memang hal itu tidak sopan, tetapi seorang Jung Soojung memang begitu, bukan hanya karena dirinya dua kali berturut-turut menjadi peran utama, tetapi kakak perempuannya termasuk direktur dalam pertunjukan mendatang.

Kris tidak menghiraukan Soojung yang terus mengeluh, ia melewati Soojung dan membuat gadis itu semakin mengomel. Setelahnya Kris menarik lengan Sehun kasar, menyeretnya entah ke mana. Sehun hanya diam dan tidak memprotes saat Kris melepaskan genggamannya kasar dan membawanya ke ruang latihan lain. Di sana ia bisa melihat beberapa balerina tertawa dan bercanda.

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Kris membawanya kesini, tetapi mata Sehun langsung menangkap salah seorang yang berada di kerumunan tersebut dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia seorang laki-laki tampan dengan kulit yang kecoklataan, ia menggunakan _t-shirt_ hitam longgar dengan celana pendek biasa— seharusnya jika ia tidak menggunakan_ leotard_, penari pria biasanya menggunakan _t-shirt_ putih yang dimasukan pada celana ketat. Akan tetapi, bukan pakaian yang lelaki itu kenakan yang Sehun perhatikan, ia memperhatikan bagaiman lelaki itu menari dengan sangat luar biasa. Gerakannya yang gemulai tetapi juga tajam, ditambah dengan berbagai gerakan detail yang sulit ia lakukan dengan cermat, dan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat melakukan tarian tersebut—

sempurna.

Ya, sempurna.

"Namanya Kim Jongin," saat Sehun yang masih tertegun akan tarian lelaki tersebut, Kris pun menyebutkan namanya, "dia penari baru di sini, walaupun begitu kemampuan sudah sangat mengesankan. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melakukan balet sejak dia masih kecil."

Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan merangkul pundaknya, "Kau lihat bagaimana dia menari?" dan Sehun pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil—ia masih tertegun. "Itulah yang disebut menari dengan perasaanmu."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kris, "Perasaan?"

"Ya, perasaan, yang ada di sini." Kris pun menunjuk dada Sehun dan kembali menatapnya, "Kau—apakah kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dinamakan cinta?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng polos, ia memang benar-benar payah jika berurusan dengan masalah cinta. Kris kembali berbisik kepadanya, "Kalau begitu pelajarilah... dimulai dari hal yang paling mudah," tanpa sadar Sehun sedikit mengerang saat Kris dengan sengaja menggigit telinganya, "kau masih_ virgin_ huh?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Memang benar, ia masih seorang _virgin_, masih suci dan belum ternodai oleh siapa pun seperti kain putih yang bersih. Ia memang tidak pernah berada pada suatu hubungan sebelumnya, karena ia pikir itu adalah hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Pernahkah kau melakukannya sekali saja? Yah walaupun hanya sendiri?"

Sehun yang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kris lagi-lagi hanya bisa membuat mulutnya menganga gugup. Pada akhirnya, Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil, ia tidak berani berbohong jika ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Anggukan dari Sehun membuat Kris tersenyum, segera ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ruang latihan sebelumnya.

"Selain itu lebih baik kau perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana gerakan Jongin," sebelum Kris benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, "aku menyiapkannya sebagai pemeran cadangan penggantimu—jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Seketika Sehun pun berbalik badan untuk menoleh ke arah Kris, tetapi pria jangkung tersebut sudah pergi dari pandangannya. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Jongin yang sekarang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar Jongin yang merasa dipandangi menoleh ke arah Sehun dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan. Entah hanya perasaan Sehun, tetapi ia dapat melihat seringaian tipis pada bibir tebal Jongin sekilas, setelah itu Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali bercanda dengan temannya.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa arti dari seringaian tersebut, tetapi ia hanya mengetahui satu hal—Kim Jongin adalah rivalnya sekarang.

.

.

"Naik 3 kilo? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun mengerang frustasi begitu ia mengecek berat badannya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin berat badannya bisa bertambah sepesat ini? Ia memang agak tertekan akhir-akhir ini dan jika ia sedang tertekan, nafsu makannya pun bertambah. Sehun menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, ia memang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering merasa lelah, bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah, terkadang ia pun mendapat tekanan batin dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Instruktur Wu yang selalu memprotes soal tariannya yang hambar, Soojung yang selalu mengeluh tentang dirinya, atau bahkan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat mengharapkan dirinya. Selain itu pun ia merasa terancam oleh Jongin—laki-laki itu kadang muncul untuk ikut latihan, kemarin baru saja Jongin menggantikannya menari dengan Soojung—dan benar saja, Soojung, dengan muka arogannya, menatap Sehun sedikit mengejek sambil mengatakan pada Kris, "Aku lebih menyukai lawan mainku dengan Jongin saja."

"Ah, bagaimana ini..." ujar Sehun pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara putus asa, "kalau aku menjadi gendut, bisa-bisa posisiku benar-benar direbut oleh si hitam itu."

Sehun yang merasa bahwa ia harus mengurangi berat badannya pun segera beranjak dari timbangan dan berjongkok di depan kloset. Dengan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit saat jarinya mengorek-ngorek ujung kerongkongannya, ia pun memuntahkan makan malamnya tadi, menghasilkan suara-suara yang membuat Luhan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi karena ia khawatir.

"Sehunnie? Apa kau muntah?" Luhan yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu khawatir, membuat Sehun berhenti dari muntahnya lalu menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_—hanya masuk angin."

"Benarkah? Cepat tidur kalau begitu! _Hyung_ tunggu di kamarmu, aku akan menyiapkan obat," suara langkah Luhan pun lama-lama menjauh, sepertinya pergi untuk mengambil obat. Sehun mendesah lega karena ia berhasil membohongi kakaknya, mana mungkin ia memberi tahu bahwa ia memuntahkan isi perutnya sendiri karena ia takut gendut? Seperti penderita anorexia saja.

Saat Sehun kembali menatap klosetnya, ia tersentak kaget begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam lubang kloset. Karena yang ia lihat bukanlah cairan dari isi perutnya.

Tetapi darah.

Sehun segera menggeleng cepat dan menatap kloset—untunglah ia sekarang melihat cairan kental menjijikan yang merupakan makan malamnya barusan, bukan cairan merah berbau menyengat.

Ia pasti kelelahan sampai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun pun menyiram muntahannya, beranjak pergi menuju westafel dan mencuci mukanya—menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah ia selesai, ia segera menatap pantulan mukanya di cermin—ia melihat dirinya yang begitu tidak bergairah dan dilengkapi dengan kantung mata yang menghitam, ah ia memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir karena memikirkan perannya itu.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Kris terlintas di otaknya seketika—perkataan tentang bagaimana ia harus mempelajari perasaan cinta itu dari hal yang paling mudah dulu, hal yang tidak perlu ketulusan untuk dilaksanakan, hanya perlu hasrat dan nafsu.

Seks.

Sehun memang tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang, bahkan berpacaran saja ia tidak pernah. Ia diperintahkan oleh Luhan untuk selalu menjaga 'keperawanan'nya—atau lebih tepatnya keperjakaannya. Oleh karena tidak bisa membantah Luhan, ia pun hanya menurut saja. Akan tetapi, itu tidak berarti Sehun tidak tumbuh selayaknya remaja labil lainnya—ia tentu saja tahu soal hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan porno dan seks, dan yah ia memang pernah melakukan mastrubasi.

"_Pernahkah kau melakukannya sekali saja? Yah walaupun hanya sendiri?"_

Sehun pun menelan ludahnya kasar, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah merayap di sekitar pahanya sendiri. Ia mengelus pahanya, semakin merayap ke atas dan berhenti tepat ke daerah paling sensitif yang dimiliki oleh setiap laki-laki.

"Engh," tanpa sadar erangan tersebut keluar dari mulut Sehun dengan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, mulai sedikit terangsang dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ah..." mungkin Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya, ia pun memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana pendeknya—melakukan hal yang tak perlu kujelaskan pun kalian sudah mengerti.

"Uhh.. Argh.." Sehun yang merasa kakinya melemas pun tanpa sadar mulai berjongkok dengan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang erat wastafel. Ia memang sudah lama tidak melakukan ini sejak ia dipergok oleh Luhan melakukan hal yang sama setelah menonton film dewasa secara diam-diam. Tetapi, masa bodoh soal Luhan yang akan memergokinya lagi, sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanya kenikmatan yang ada pada bagian bawahnya.

"Hm... ah... Kris..." entah kenapa Sehun mendesah sambil melontarkan nama tersebut, membuatnya tersentak dan menghentikan tindakannya. Ia segera bangkit dan mencuci tangannya, mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sebelum ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada wastafel, suara Luhan yang meneriakinya untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi menghentikan tindakannya. Sehun pun hanya membalasnya dengan teriakan "IYA" . Ia pun kembali sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang mulai mengusap wajahnya kasar—ia benar-benar sudah frustasi.

"A—apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?"

.

.

"Tarianmu sekarang sudah lumayan berkembang, tapi masih banyak kekurangannya."

Itulah ucapan yang Sehun dapatkan untuk latihan hari ini dari Instruktur Wu. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah merasa lega Kris mulai memujinya. Walaupun hanya sedikit, setidaknya ia mulai melakukan kemajuan.

Sekarang di ruang latihan ini hanya tertinggal dirinya dan Kris. Soojung dan balerina lainnya sudah pulang karena memang sudah jam pulang. Akan tetapi, Sehun yang benar-benar ingin berlatih lebih meminta Kris untuk menambah jadwal latihannya, dan Kris pun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Saat Sehun kembali untuk melakukan tarian, tiba-tiba Kris memegang pinggangnya dari belakang—membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia berusaha menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Kris, tetapi Kris hanya mengangkat dagunya menginsturksikannya untuk menoleh ke depan—dan itu pun segera dilakukan Sehun.

"Lakukan _croise devant_," Kris berbisik tepat pada telinga Sehun, membuat degup jantung Sehun terasa lebih cepat.

Sehun pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kris, dan seterusnya. Kris mengintruksikannya melakukan gerakan-gerakan balet mulai dari _basic_ hingga yang sulit—dengan lengannya yang masih terpaut pada pinggang atau terkadang lengannya Sehun, membuat mereka berdansa berdua.

Mereka berdua pun tenggelam dengan tarian mereka sendiri, mereka menari balet seakan merekalah dua tokoh utama pada cerita—Kris sebagai Siegfried, Sehun sebagai Odette. Entah bagaimana Sehun menari sebagai Odette, mungkin karena ia sering berlatih dengan Soojung sehingga mengetahui gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Odette.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun, tetapi ia menyukai momen ini. Saat ia bisa menari seperti ini dengan Kris, ia merasa degupan jantungnya sedikit tidak normal, begitu juga saat Kris membalikan tubuhnya lalu kembali menciumnya kasar. Mereka berciuman sambil menari, melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing pada ciuman tersebut. Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi agresif setelah mengingat apa yang kemarin ia lakukan. Akan tetapi ia sadar bahwa inilah yang ia inginkan. Bersama Kris, menciumnya seperti ini dan—

Sebelum Sehun dapat memproses apa yang ia pikirkan, Kris melepaskan ciumannya kasar dan mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. Sehun hanya terbengong dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris. Mengapa ia menghentikannya? Bukankah ia yang mulai duluan? Apakah ia tidak menikmatinya seperti yang Sehun rasakan?

"Ah ya, kau memang baru berkembang sedikit," ucap Kris mengelap bibirnya kasar, membuat Sehun sedikit tersinggung—seakan ialah yang memaksa Kris untuk menciumnya.

"Apa—apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti ya." Kris melangkah mendekati Sehun, mendekatkan kepalanya menuju telinga Sehun lalu berbisik, "Kau hanya memiliki nafsu semata Oh Sehun, tidak ada ketulusan sama sekali."

Sehun bergetar, ia pun menatap Kris. "Apa? Maksudmu apa? Bukan kah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku bisa melakukannya dari hal yang paling mudah dulu? Hanya nafsu, seks—"

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, telunjuk Kris menyentuh bibir Sehun untuk berhenti berbicara, "Waktumu tinggal 3 minggu lagi Sehun-_sshi_, apakah hanya itu yang bisa kau rasakan selama satu bulan lebih kau berlatih? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?"

Sehun bungkam, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menangkap dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Kris hanya mendengus pelan, mendorong Sehun untuk menyingkir dari jalannya dan segera melangkah pergi. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun, ucapan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan Oh Sehun."

.

.

"Kau hanya makan apel saja malam ini? Jangan bercanda Sehun!"

Sehun yang tidak memedulikan omelan kakaknya itu hanya terdiam dan mengunyah apelnya. Luhan yang kesal karena tidak merasa ditanggapi tak pikir panjang langsung menggebrak meja dengan kencang.

"Sudah seminggu belakangan ini kau hanya makan buah-buahan, dan apakah kau tahu sekarang kau kelihatan seperti gadis penderita anorexia? Kau memang harus menjaga berat badanmu tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!" Luhan pun segera merebut apel yang ada di tangan Sehun.

Sehun memelototi Luhan dengan pandangan kesal, ia pun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berteriak, "Bukankah _Hyung_ sendiri yang menginginkanku menjadi penari balet penerusmu? Hal ini bukan kulakukan demi diriku sendiri! Ini kulakukan juga untukmu!"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sehun membentak Luhan, membuat Luhan memandangi adiknya tidak percaya. Mengapa Sehunnienya yang dulu begitu penurut sekarang berubah sedrastis ini? Sehun bahkan lebih sering pulang malam dan mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar.

Luhan yang baru saja ingin membalas bentakan adiknya dihentikan oleh Sehun yang langsung beranjak dari dapur dan mengambil mantel juga dompetnya. Saat ia baru saja ingin mengejar Sehun, ia kalah cepat karena Sehun sudah membanting pintu dan berlari keluar dari apartemennya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih meneriaki namanya.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah, ia hanya tidak ingin kembali ke rumah saat ini untuk mendapat omelan dari Luhan lagi. Ia tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana, yang penting jauh dari Luhan.

Saat Sehun sedang tidak fokus pada jalanannya, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. Sehun yang merasa bersalah segera bangkit dan membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Maafkan saya," ucap Sehun sambil mengamit tangan orang yang ditabraknya, membantunya berdiri kembali.

Orang tersebut mendongkakan kepalanya, menampakan wajah terkejut yang begitu juga Sehun lakukan. Sehun tidak menyangka yang ditabraknya sekarang merupakan rival terbesarnya untuk saat ini—Kim Jongin.

"Oh halo, Sehun-_sshi_, sungguh suatu kebetulan," ujar Jongin ramah sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Sehun hanya menunduk, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau kelihatan tertekan?" Jongin mendekatinya wajahnya kepada wajah Sehun, membuat pemilik kulit putih pucat itu memundurkan wajahnya dan mendecih, "Bukan urusanmu."

Bukannya merasa tersinggung dengan sikap dingin Sehun, Jongin malah tergelak, membuat Sehun sedikit dongkol.

"Kau tak perlu sedingin itu Sehun-_sshi_. Kita memang bisa dibilang rival, tapi hey, aku kan hanya pemeran cadangan saja. Kesempatanmu masih lebih banyak daripada diriku," dengan sok akrab, Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat Sehun-_sshi_, bagaimana kalau kita sekedar pergi ke cafe untuk menikmati kopi dan berbincang sebentar? Bagaimana?"

Belum Sehun sempat menjawab, Jongin seakan mengiyakannya sendri dan langsung menarik Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Sehun hanya mendesah, mungkin tidak buruk juga melepaskan uneg-unegnya pada Jongin—ia cukup ramah, sepertinya.

.

.

Sehun pun hanya menyeruput kopinya di saat Jongin menikmati asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin sempat menawari Sehun rokok, tetapi ia menolak dengan alasan Luhan yang melarangnya merokok.

"Jadi, kau merasa tertekan dengan apa yang dikatakan si Instruktur beralis tebal itu?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun, Sehun pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menari dengan sepenuh jiwa, aku hanya menari dengan ototku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berperan sebagai _Prince_ Siegfried. Entah bagaimana aku harus bisa berakting jatuh cinta dan sabagainya, aku tak mengerti," Sehun tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia bisa seakrab itu dengan Jongin sampai mau menceritakan uneg-unegnya yang selama ini ia pendam, bahkan pada Luhan pun ia tak pernah bercerita apa-apa.

"Katanya aku hanya memiliki nafsu, tidak ada rasa tulus—aku tidak mengerti, apakah aku benar-benar harus mengerti perasaan cinta itu hanya untuk menjadi penari profesional? Ini bahkan bukan pertunjukan teater sama sekali!" dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, Sehun memukul meja agak kencang, membuat Jongin yang awalnya diam saja menjadi sedikit tersentak kaget.

Jongin yang menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya melirik Sehun yang sekarang sedang menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menutup wajahnya seakan ia menangis. Jongin menyeringai—ternyata rivalnya ini memang terlalu polos, bisa dibilang begitu. Jongin yakin pasti Sehun adalah tipe anak yang sangat penurut kepada orang tuanya (dalam kasus Sehun, sangat penurut pada kakaknya), kelihatan sekali ia tidak memiliki pengalaman yang banyak. Ia sekarang percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris sebelumnya—Sehun itu masih tidak matang, padahal ia memiliki bakat yang bagus, hanya saja jati dirinya yang asli terkurung dalam dirinya yang terdalam, membuat Sehun sendiri tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, ia selalu diatur dalam hal apa pun.

"Kau tahu Sehun-_sshi_, kupikir kakakmu itu—Luhan yang terkenal itu—terlalu menahanmu melakukan banyak hal, sampai-sampai kau kelihatan menyedihkan seperti ini," ucap Jongin dengan nada yang agak prihatin.

"Kau benar," Sehun melepaskan telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, "kau benar Jongin-_sshi_. Aku terlalu penurut pada Luhan-_hyung_, ia menyuruhku melakukan ini itu, melarangku ini itu, dan omong kosong lainnya. Aku merasa sifat ambisiusku pun disebabkan oleh Luhan-_hyung_ yang terlalu berharap kepadaku untuk bisa meneruskan karirnya—dan apa? Bahkan menari dengan seluruh perasaan saja aku tidak bisa!"

"Sehun-_sshi_... tenanglah," Jongin menenangkan Sehun yang mulai bergetar dengan mengelus lengannya, "kupikir kau butuh_ refreshing_."

Sehun hanya menatap kosong Jongin begitu ia menerima sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kapsul. Sehun yakin itu semacam narkotika atau apa pun lah, dari dulu ia tidak pernah mencicipi barang-barang sejenis rokok, minuman keras, dan pastinya narkotika, karena Luhan-_hyung_ mengatakan bahwa itu berbahaya—

Persetan soal Luhan-_hyung_. Sehun ingin merasakan apa itu kebebasan, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menelan kapsul itu.

.

.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah seorang pria yang sedang mencumbunya dengan liar. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah setengah telanjang—untungnya ia masih memakai celananya. Saat pria yang entah siapa itu mengarahkan bibirnya kepada bibir manis Sehun, Sehun menahan muka pria tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Aku... dimana? Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun seperti orang yang mengigau, pria yang berada di atasnya itu tersenyum, "Ya ampun _baby_, kita baru saja berkenalan setengah jam lalu. Apakah pengaruh alkohol itu begitu kuat hingga kau lupa padaku?"

Ketika pria berkulit kecoklatan yang mirip dengan milik Jongin itu kembali berusaha melahap leher Sehun yang mulus, Sehun lagi-lagi menahannya, "Aku serius..."

"Aku Zitao, kita sedang berada di kamar. Berdua. Bercinta. Sekarang," dengan tidak sabar, pria bernama Zitao pun kembali meraup bibir Sehun dengan kasar, membuat Sehun mengerang tertahan. Sehun pun dengan sama kasarnya melepas ciuman itu dan langsung mendorong pundak Zitao menjauh darinya.

"Di mana Jongin?" itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sehun saat menyadari bahwa Jongin lah biang dari semuanya hingga ia berakhir seperti ini. Zitao tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut, "Oh ayolah, jadi kau benar-benar pacarnya Jongin? Jongin sedang bersama dengan pria bernama Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja, aku bahkan lebih seksi dari Jongin!"

Tidak mengindahkan perkataan Zitao, Sehun pun malah mendorongnya lagi dan segera bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan mengenakannya lagi. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Zitao padanya saat ia pergi dari kamar tersebut, kepalanya benar-benar terasa penat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa keadaan di dalam _night club_ seperti ini bisa begitu mengerikan—selama ini ia selalu berpikir bahwa_ night club bakalan keren banget_—tapi tidak sama sekali. Yang ada hanya lampu berwarna-warni yang membuatnya pusing, dentuman lagu kencang yang memecahkan telinganya, juga kerumunan orang yang menari-nari tidak jelas.

"Jongin!" Setelah beberapa menit ia mengitari sekeliling _night club_, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang sedang asyik meminum minuman keras dengan seorang pria bertubuh kecil pada rangkulannya.

"Sehun? Bukankah kau bersama dengan Zitao di kamar hm? Aku dan Kyungsoo baru saja ingin menyusul kalian," Jongin—yang sepertinya agak mabuk—malah asyik menciumi pria bernama Kyungsoo tersebut, tetapi dihentikan oleh Sehun yang segera menarik lengannya kasar.

"Bawa aku pulang! Sekarang!" Sehun berteriak tegas lalu menarik Jongin yang sekarang melambai-lambaikan tangannya tidak rela karena harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati banyak kerumunan orang, Sehun pun berhasil keluar dari _night club_ terkutuk tersebut—sambil membawa Jongin tentunya. Ia pun segera menghentikan taksi dan menaikinya, begitu juga Jongin, mereka menaiki taksi yang sama.

Di perjalanan tidak ada yang bersuara. Sehun sibuk mengoprek _handphone_nya, ia pun menyadari ia mendapat lebih dari 30 _missed call_ dari Luhan. Karena kesal, Sehun pun menutup _handphone_nya, kembali menyibukan diri dengan melihat keluar jendela.

"Hei Sehun," suara Jongin pun seketika menghilangkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka, "kenapa kau meminta pulang hm? Pesta baru saja akan dimulai."

Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia cukup merasa dongkol bagaimana ia bisa saja menjadi orang murahan—dan semua itu karena ulah Jongin.

"Kau memang masih bocah ya?"

Kesal dengan ucapan Jongin, Sehun yang kesal pun menoleh kepadanya, "Apa—argh!"

Erangan tersebut tanpa sengaja Sehun keluarkan saat Jongin yang entah sejak kapan meremas pahanya. Perlahan Jongin mendekati Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada curuk leher Sehun.

"Emm..." Sehun berusaha menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jongin dengan nakalnya menjilat lehernya di bagian paling sensitif juga dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti bermain di bawah sana. Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia pun lagi-lagi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun.

"Kau menginginkan lebih bukan?"

Dan karena Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Luhan bolak-balik menatap jam dinding dan pintu depan dengan perasaan penuh harap agar Sehun cepat kembali. Sudah lewat tengah malam sejak Sehun pergi dari apartemen dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Sebagai kakak tentu saja ia khawatir setengah mati jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa adik kecilnya itu diculik, ditipu, atau dilecehkan...

Ya ampun Luhan, adikmu itu sudah berumur 23 tahun!

Ketika Luhan mendengar suara pintu terbuka, semua perasaan cemasnya pun sementara hilang, berharap bahwa yang membukanya ada Sehun—dan untungnya do'a Luhan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Sehun kembali, membuat rasa cemas Luhan hilang seketika. Akan tetapi, perasaan cemasnya malah bertambah sepuluh kali lipat saat ia melihat Sehun pulang sambil bercumbu dengan seorang pria berkulit tan yang bahkan berani menyusupkan lengannya ke dalam baju Sehun.

DASAR PRIA BANGSAT!—itulah yang tidak lebih Luhan pikirkan terhadap pria brengsek yang tengah asyik menikmati tubuh adik tersayangnya itu.

"SEHUN SIAPA PRIA LANCANG INI?" dengan tidak sabaran, Luhan langsung menarik Sehun dan melindunginya ke belakang tubuhnya. Sehun dan Jongin awalnya diam dan saling melempar tatapan, dan setelahnya mereka malah tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, _Hyung_, dia... Jongin..." Sehun menjawab dengan beberapa jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat Luhan sepenuhnya yakin adiknya itu sedang ada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Oke, Jongin-_sshi_, sekarang kau lebih baik pulang atau kupotong penismu hingga tak tersisa!" Luhan berteriak tidak santai ke arah Jongin. Ia segera mendorong Jongin untuk keluar dari apartemennya, tetapi Sehun dengan cepat menarik lengan Jongin untuk kembali ke dalam, membuat Luhan membelalak tidak percaya.

"Yang benar saja _Hyung_! Jongin itu tamu, dia harusnya dilayani!" sekarang giliran Sehun yang melindungi Jongin di belakang punggungnya, membuat Luhan semakin naik darah.

"Apa-apaan kau Oh Sehun? Jangan pernah membantah perkataan _Hyung_—ARGH!" sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan sekuat tenaga, membuat empunya pun terjatuh sampai pantatnya terbentur dengan lantai cukup keras.

Sehun pun segera menarik Jongin menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya. Saat Sehun hendak menutup pintu kamarnya, Luhan segera menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sehunnie, kumohon!" Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat menahan dorongan Sehun pada pintu kamarnya mulai memohon pada Sehun. Sehun yang sudah tidak memiliki rasa iba pada kakaknya saat ini malah memebentur pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras—membuat tangan Luhan terjepit di sela-sela pintu.

"AKHH!" terdengar suara pilu dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun lagi-lagi membentur pintu membuat tangannya kembali terjepit.

"SEHUN AAKHH SAKIIT! HENTIKAAN!" lagi dan lagi, Sehun tak hentinya membenturkan pintunya, membuat tangan Luhan memerah dan mungkin remuk karena terjepit. Suara tangis Luhan bagaikan angin lalu bagi Sehun. Ia benar-benar seperti orang kerasukan setan.

Entah pada bantingan keberapa, akhirnya tangan Luhan pun menyingkir. Sehun segera menutup pintunya rapat, menguncinya, dan menahannya dengan meja nakas yang berada di kamarnya. Sehun pun menatap Jongin yang dari tadi hanya berdiri terbengong karena keliaran Sehun.

"Kau jahat sekali pada kakakmu," ujar Jongin sambil bersiul. Sehun pun hanya berdecak dan berjalan menuju Jongin, melingkari lengannya di antara leher Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ya?" Jongin dengan cepat langsung melepaskan mantel milik Sehun, diikuti dengan Sehun yang melepaskan mantel milik Jongin.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Sehun dengan tidak sabar langsung mendorong Jongin menuju ranjangnya, Jongin yang tidak ingin kalah membalikan tubuhnya dengan Sehun, membuat dirinya yang sekarang berada di atas Sehun.

Perlahan Jongin pun membuka pakaian milik Sehun, begitu juga miliknya. Ia lemparkan pakaian itu ke sembarang arah, ia tidak peduli, sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanyalah tubuh Sehun yang pastinya akan sangat seksi tanpa benang sehelai pun.

Tanpa babibu, mereka berdua pun sudah polos. Mereka pun saling menautkan bibir mereka—_start _yang dimulai sebelum permainan panas mereka.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan saat sayup-sayup cahaya menyusup ke matanya. Ia mengerang tidak nyaman, menggeliat pada ranjangnya yang cukup besar tersebut, menyadari bahwa ialah yang hanya bearada di ranjang tersebut.

Tunggu, di mana Jongin?

Saat Sehun berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin di sana. Apakah Jongin sudah pulang tanpa berpamitan? Akan tetapi, tidak mungkin Jongin keluar dari kamarnya sedangkan meja nakas masih berada di depan pintunya begitu juga pintunya yang masih terkunci. Di kamarnya tidak memiliki kamar mandi pribadi, dan lagi tidak mungkin jika Jongin melompat dari jendela bukan? Walaupun apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi kamar Sehun berada pada lantai tiga.

Sehun pun hanya memijat kepalanya, rasanya banyak hal menganjal. Setelah itu ia pun memindahkan kembali meja nakasnya ke posisi semula dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Di luar kamarnya pun ia tidak mendapati Jongin di mana pun, ia hanya mendapati Luhan yang tertidur di meja dapur dengan tangan sebelah kanannya dibalut oleh perban. Matanya sembab karena semalaman menangis.

Melihat Luhan terkulai lemas dengan mata sembab seperti itu , Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya tadi malam bukan hanya melukai fisik Luhan, bahkan hatinya juga tersakiti. Sehun mengelus tangan Luhan yang dibalut oleh perban, membuat sang pemilik mengerang dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Sehunnie?" Luhan yang menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah terbangun langsung menghambur ke pelukannya, "Hiks, Sehunnie, kau kenapa?"

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Sehun pun ikut menangis saat ia merasakan basah di pundaknya karena air mata Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, ini semua bukan salahmu, selama ini aku yang salah karena selalu mengekangmu melakukan ini dan itu, maafkan aku..."

Mereka pun saling berpelukan selama beberapa menit, saling menyalurkan rasa bersalah dan permohonan maaf masing-masing. Setelahnya Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan, apakah ia melihat Jongin, tetapi Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan kedipan bingung.

"Siapa Jongin?"

"Pria... yang kemarin pulang bersamaku..." ucap Sehun sedikit ragu.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Siapa yang kau maksud Sehun? Kemarin kau pulang sendiri dengan keadaan mabuk."

Sehun membeku. Rasanya itu sangat menganjal. Mana mungkin kan ia hanya bermimpi? Sehun benar-benar merasakannya—ia pulang bersama Jongin, bercumbu dengannya, setelahnya melakukan seks yang hanya dilandasi oleh nafsu semata—

Dan saat itu Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia terbangun masih dengan pakaian lengkap.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Saat Jongin sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya di ruang latihan, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik kasar oleh orang yang kemarin ia ajak ke _night club_ tersebut. Jongin hanya tertawa saat Sehun menyeretnya ke tempat yang agak sepi dari orang-orang.

"Ke mana kau tadi malam?" tanya Sehun sedikit membentak.

"Kemarin malam? Oh, aku pergi ke hotel bersama Kyungsoo, bukankah kau juga bersama dengan Zitao? Bagaimana bercinta dengannya? Apakah pantatmu sakit?" Jongin dengan tidak senonoh memukul pantat Sehun yang sukses membuatnya mendapat tamparan.

"Bukankah kau pulang bersamaku setelah dari _night club_?" tanya Sehun lagi dan Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Kau bicara apa Sehunnie? Aku hanya membawamu pergi ke _night_ _club_, setelah itu aku mengenalkanmu pada Zitao, dan terakhir kali aku melihatmu adalah saat Zitao menggendongmu munuju kamar," ungkapan Jongin tersebut membuat lagi-lagi Sehun membeku. Jongin tidak mungkin berbohong, karena segalanya memang sudah sangat jelas sekarang.

Malam itu, malam di mana ia melakukan seks dengan Jongin hanyalah bayangannya semata.

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jongin yang memanggilnya, Sehun langsung berlari menuju toilet, berusaha pergi ke tempat sepi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Saat ia baru saja membuka pintu toilet, ia tersentak kaget begitu melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal—Yixing. Yixing menengok ke arah Sehun dengan senyum yang Sehun sulit artikan. Dan setelah melihat Yixing dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya, ia menyadari bahwa Yixing memegang sesuatu yang tajam pada tangannya.

Sebuah pisau.

Sehun membeku melihat Yixing yang menariknya mendekat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yixing membenturkan punggungnya keras pada dinding toilet. Dengan perlahan Yixing mendekatkan pisau itu pada pipi Sehun, menempelkannya perlahan, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya berdarah.

"Kau tahu Sehun-_sshi_, dari dulu aku ingin sekali mendapatkan peran utama pria," Yixing masih menempelkan pisaunya pada pipi Sehun, "aku tidak masalah jika aku kalah karena kau memang lebih baik dariku, aku ini bersaing dengan sportif—tetapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu yang dengan mudahnya menggoda Kris agar bisa merebut posisiku!"

Sehun segera menahan pergelangan tangan Yixing saat ia hendak menancapkan benda tajam itu pada matanya. Sehun segera menyingkir dan mendorong Yixing hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

Sehun langsung membelalakan matanya karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Awalnya ia mengira Yixing akan membunuh dirinya, tetapi sekarang yang ia lihat malah kebalikannya—Yixing mencabik-cabik mukanya sendiri dengan pisau, membuat mukanya yang manis itu dipenuhi dengan darah dan lapisan kulit yang terkelupas.

"Yixing-_sshi_ hentikan!" Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikan Yixing, tetapi apa daya, Yixing terus melukai dirinya sendiri, hingga Sehun sudah tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana wujud wajah Yixing sekarang.

Karena ketakutan, akhirnya Sehun pun kabur dari toilet—pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari studio. Ia berlari menuju gang sempit yang tidak ada orang lewat di sana, menetralkan deru jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena ketakutan.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mulai merasa deru jantungnya kembali normal, ia menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai menangis. Ia benar-benar syok dengan semua yang ia lihat. Akan tetapi, bukan pemandangan bagaimana Yixing mencabik mukanya sendiri dengan pisau yang membuatnya sangat syok. Hal yang membuatnya sangat syok adalah saat ia menyadari bahwa sebuah pisau entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya.

.

.

Dua hari sebelum pementasan balet _Swan Lake_ dimulai membuat semua pemeran tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya, terutama Oh Sehun.

Setelah insiden Yixing yang ditemukan tewas dengan wajah yang entah sudah bagaimana rupanya juga menambah ketegangan. Polisi pun tidak dapat menemukan bukti yang cocok atas kasus tersebut. Benar-benar keberuntungan bagi Sehun karena tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut—karena kejadian tersebut terjadi sangat pagi sekali dan belum banyak orang yang datang. Sebenarnya kejadian tersebut kadang masih menghantui Sehun, tetapi sekarang ia harus fokus pada pertunjukan.

Hari pun sudah menjelang malam, Sehun sedang bersiap untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya. Mungkin walaupun ia tidak bisa menari semaksimal mungkin, Kris sudah tidak terlalu membahas tentang posisinya yang akan direbut oleh Jongin, dan itu berarti posisinya sebagai pemeran kedua utama aman.

Ketika Sehun baru saja selesai mengenakan mantel tebalnya, ia pun berpikir untuk pergi menemui Kris terlebih dahulu, untuk sekedar meminta beberapa saran atau entahlah, semenjak kejadian ciuman aneh yang mereka lakukan saat latihan itu Sehun tidak pernah lagi benar-benar berbincang dengan Kris. Ia merindukan Kris, bisa dibilang begitu, dan Sehun terus berpikir mengapa ia harus merindukan instruktur kasar beralis tebal itu (julukan yang diberikan Jongin pada Kris).

Sehun pun berjalan menuju ruang latihan, biasanya Kris masih berada di sana walaupun setelah jam pulang atau sudah berada di ruangannya. Ketika Sehun hendak memasuki ruang latihan, ia berhenti dan melihat pada pantulan Soojung dari cermin yang berada di dinding sedang berlatih berdua bersama Kris. Sehun hanya diam membeku ketika Soojung mencium bibir Kris dengan panas—dan begitu pula Kris yang membalas ciuman itu.

Apakah mungkin hanya perasaan Sehun yang aneh tetapi ia melihat Soojung melirik ke arahnya dari cermin sambil tersenyum kemenangan, membuat Sehun melangkah mundur dan berlari dari tempat itu. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika ia melihat Kris bercumbu dengan Soojung, apalagi mengetahui bahwa Kris kelihatannya menikmati ciuman tersebut. Padahal selama ini ia pikir Kris memberikannya harapan karena ia menciumnya, dan apakah Kris menciumnya hanya untuk mengajari itulah yang namanya cinta? Nafsu, buta, sakit, dan—

tulus?

Sehun pun berhenti berlari saat ia sudah berada di luar studio, menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur, memproses segala sesuatu yang tadi ia pikirkan.

.

"_Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Odette saat mengetahui Siegfried yang mengkhianatinya?"_

.

"_Rasanya sakit—sangat sakit." _

_._

Ya, Kris memang sudah mengajarinya apakah yang dinamakan cinta itu, dan secara bersamaan pun seorang Wu Yi Fan sudah sukses membuat Oh Sehun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Inikah cinta?" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, memijat ubun-ubunnya yang terasa pusing, "Mengapa ketika aku menyadarinya harus begini menyakitkan?"

Sehun yang tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi pun langsung mengeluarkannya, membanjiri pipinya yang putih itu dengan butiran-butiran kristal. Ia terus menangis, tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang para pejalan kaki menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan khawatir.

Saat Sehun masih terus tersedu, ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dengan lembut.

"Sehun, kenapa menangis?" Sehun mengenali suara itu—itu suara Jongin.

"Jongin?" Sehun mendongkakan kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya kasar, "Aku—aku tidak menangis!"

"Jangan bohong, matamu merah begitu, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!" Sehun pun yang kesal karena ditanya melulu menepis lengan Jongin yang berada di pundaknya. Saat Jongin berteriak kepadanya, Sehun kembali membentaknya, "JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Sehun pun dengan sempoyongan berjalan menyebrangi jalan, terdorong beberapa kerumunan yang ikut menyebrang. Oleh karena kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat menangis, ia pun tidak sengaja terdorong sehingga terjatuh di _zebra cross_.

_Traffic light_ pun sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau, menandakan sudah saatnya mobil untuk berjalan. Sehun dengan sempoyongan kembali berdiri, berusaha berlari sebelum ada mobil yang menabraknya, tetapi ia tidak cukup cepat saat sebuah mobil _sport_ melintas cepat melewatinya.

Sehun tidak tertabrak, tetapi sungguh disayangkan saat ia menyingkir kepalanya tak sengaka terbentur pada tiang lampu cukup keras sehingga membuat dahinya berdarah. Kepalanya bertambah pusing, yang ia bisa dengar hanya sebuah klakson mobil yang begitu bising dan juga teriakan orang-orang.

Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia merasa seseorang mendekatinya dan memegang wajahnya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya saat ia membuka matanya—membuat Luhan yang sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya tersentak kaget. Sehun dengan muka panik mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamarnya, ia melihat jam dindingnya—pukul 4 sore.

"Tanggal—tanggal berapa sekarang?" Sehun langsung menanyakan hal tersebut pada Luhan. Luhan terdiam sebentar, ia seperti segan memberi tahu Sehun—karena ia berharap Sehun tidak sadarkan diri sampai besok.

"22 Desember." Sehun mencengkram kerah Luhan setelah ia mendengar jawaban darinya. "Jangan bohong _Hyung_!"

"Baiklah, sekarang tanggal 21 Desember, dan kau harus tetap beristirahat sampai luka di kepalamu sembuh!" Luhan berusaha untuk mendorong Sehun kembali berbaring pada ranjangnya, tetapi entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sehun berbalik mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh, ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya, mengambil baju dari lemarinya dan menggantinya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau gila? Kau masih sakit! Kau perlu istirahat!" Luhan menahan Sehun untuk pergi, tetapi Sehun kembali melawannya. "Kau yang gila! Aku sudah berlatih dan tidak makan berhari-hari hanya untuk hari ini! Pertunjukan dimulai tiga jam lagi dan aku tidak mungkin masih berada di sini!"

"Aku mohon Sehun, kesempatanmu masih banyak, masih ada tahun depan, aku sudah tidak peduli apa pun soal pertunjukan itu, aku hanya ingin kau tidak terluka!"

Sehun yang sudah tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang sekarang mulai menangis kembali mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh dan membuat ia mengerang kesakitan karena kepanya membentur ujung ranjang. Sehun menyempatkannya untuk segera kabur dari apartemennya, mengabaikan Luhan yang berteriak sambil sesekali terisak.

Seperti orang yang tidak baru terkena kecelakaan, Sehun berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat yang menjadi penentuan karirnya. Sehun yang berjalan memasuki belakang panggung membuat semua orang yang sedang bersiap-siap menggunakan kostum di sana menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris yang sedang berbicara kepada penata rias yang sedang merias Jongin dengan kostum yang seharusnya Sehun kenakan. Dengan kasar Sehun menarik pundak Kris kasar, membuat yang ditarik langsung membelalak tidak percaya—begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Aku ikut main," ucap Sehun singkat dan tegas. Sebelum Kris sempat membuka mulutnya, Sehun segera berlalu pergi menuju ruang riasnya—ia sudah diberitahu sebelumnya saat gladi resik empat hari lalu—mengabaikan Jongin yang berteriak memprotes, "Hei, dia masih sakit begitu, sudah jelas aku yang tampil!"

Akan tetapi, Sehun tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Jongin. Sehun dengan kasar melepaskan perban yang melilit kepalanya lalu melemparnya tepat ke wajah Jongin, tersenyum mengejek setelahnya.

Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Sehun yang berlalu dan masuk ke ruang tata riasnya. Seketika senyum terpampang pada mulut Kris—_sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar ambisius_. Itulah yang ia pikirkan soal Sehun, pertunjukan ini memang akan sangat menarik jika Sehun ada untuk memeraninya.

Sehun yang sudah memasuki ruang tata riasnya segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kostum yang harus ia kenakan. Ia dari dulu benci dengan pakaian ketat—tetapi begitulah resiko menjadi penari balet, kau harus mau mengenakan celana ketat walaupun merasa risih sekali pun. Sehun melihat pantulan dirinya yang berada di cermin—sekarang yang ia lihat bukanlah seorang Oh Sehun yang lembek dan polos, ia sekarang adalah_ Prince_ Siegfried. Seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta pada wanita cantik yang merupakan seekor angsa.

Sehun tersenyum, sekarang ia sudah tidak perlu khawatir dengan perasaannya, karena ia sudah mengetahuinya.

Ia sudah mengerti apa itu cinta.

.

.

_Act 1_

Untuk_ scene_ ini, Sehun tidak terlalu harus berekspresi banyak. _Scene _ini hanya bagian di mana hari perayaan ulang tahun _Prince_ Siegfried. Ia menari selayaknya ia menari biasa, indah, gemulai, lincah, dan tegas—membuat para penonton lumayan tertegun dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati—untuk _scene_ pertama ini ia sudah melakukannya dengan cukup baik.

_Scene_ pertama pun selesai. Membuat Sehun kembali ke belakang panggung segera bersiap-siap untuk _scene_ selanjutnya. Setelah penata rias mengulaskan beberapa _make up_ kepada Sehun agar tetap terlihat tampan, Kris mendekatinya sambil tersenyum menantang.

"Kau hebat juga," ujar Kris sambil bercakak pinggang. Sehun hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan Kris, tidak mau konsentrasinya terganggu karena Kris yang berada di dekatnya.

.

.

_Act 2_

Ini adalah saat Sehun sebagai _Prince_ Siegfried bertemu dengan Odette—dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sehun melihat bagaimana Soojung—yang berperan sebagai The Swan Queen—benar-benar melakukan perannya dengan sangat baik. Ia akui ia tidak menyukai Soojung, tetapi mungkin ia akan menyukai Soojung yang berada di panggung.

Ketika itulah segala sesuatu yang Sehun tampilkan ia mulai gunakan dengan perasaannya—seperti ucapan Kris, perasaannya, bukan sekedar ototnya. Ia berjalan—berjalan dengan menari maksudnya—mendekati Sang Ratu Angsa, mulai berdansa dengannya.

Sehun, yang sekarang sedang menari bersama Soojung, sama sekali tidak menganggap bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta terhadap Soojung. Ia memang menari dengan perasaan yang menunjukan bahwa ia jatuh cinta, tetapi tentu saja orang yang pikirkan bukanlah Soojung.

Ia memikirkan di mana saat ia menari bersama Kris, di saat Kris menciumnya dan membuat degup jantungnya tidak normal.

Dan saat itulah di mana Kris telah membuat Sehun tanpa sadar jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

.

"Kau menari dengan bagus, kuakui itu," Sehun menatap tidak percaya terhadap Soojung. Apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar? Seorang Jung Soojung memujinya?

"Kau tahu, kau tidak seburuk saat latihan," lanjut Soojung sambil tersenyum—walaupun masih senyum arogan, tetapi sedikit terlihat manis, "aku harap di _scene _selanjutnya kau menari seperti itu lagi."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ungkapan Soojung, ia pun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia kembali ke ruang riasnya. Sepertinya _mood _Sehun mulai membaik.

Akan tetapi, _mood _Sehun kembali memburuk setelah memasuki ruang riasnya. Di sana ia melihat Jongin yang sedang memakaikan dirinya sendiri kostum yang harusnya dipakai Sehun untuk _scene _selanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun sedikit berteriak pada Jongin, sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya menoleh pada Sehun dengan malas.

"Kau itu terlalu memaksakan dirimu, aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena belum sembuh total. Lagi pula maksudku ini baik bukan?" Jongin menjawab sambil menampangkan senyuman yang membuat Sehun ingin menonjok muka itu—dan ternyata benar-benar ia praktikan. Jongin yang merasa kesal ikut membalas Sehun dengan tendangan ke arah perutnya. Sehun yang benar-benar sudah diambang batasnya pun menjambak rambut Jongin dengan kasar dan membanting kepalanya ke arah cermin beberapa kali—membuat cermin tersebut pecah dan dipenuhi oleh darah dari kepala Jongin.

Jongin yang masih sadarkan diri, mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha membalas Sehun dengan mengambil salah satu beling yang menancap di kepalanya, berusaha mencabik muka Sehun dengan itu. Akan tetapi, Sehun lebih cepat dari Jongin, ia langsung menancapkan beling yang lumayan besar ke arah perut Jongin, membuat sang empu akhirnya ambruk dengan darah yang bercucuran.

Sehun yang tersadar langsung melepaskan beling yang ada di tangannya—apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia benar-benar akan mati jika ia ketahuan membunuh Jongin di sini. Dengan sigap, Sehun pun menyeret tubuh Jongin yang terkulai tak bernyawa ke dalam lemari pakaian—menutup lemari tersebut dan menguncinya. Mungkin setelah pertunjukan selesai ia akan mengurus persoalan mayat Jongin.

Untuk menghapus bukti, Sehun pun mengambil tisu untuk mengelap cipratan darah yang berada tangan dan mukanya—begitu juga darah yang berceceran di lantai. Ia sedikit terkena serangan jantung begitu ia merasakan pintu ruang riasnya diketuk dari luar, suara_ staff_ yang menyuruhnya bersiap-siap untuk _scene_ selanjutnya.

"Tenanglah Sehun tenang..." Sehun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar, "tinggal dua _scene_ menuju kemenanganmu..."

.

.

_Act 3_

Sehun sebagai _Prince_ Siegfreid sekarang berada pada keadaan sulit di mana ia harus memilih dari keenam putri yang harus Siegfried nikahi. Sehun mengerti mengapa Siegfried sama sekali tidak memilih keenam putri tersebut—karena ia sudah jatuh pada Odette. Ia hanya mencintai Odette dan tidak yang lainnya.

Akan tetapi, segala rasa rindu pada Odette itu hilang begitu akhirnya Siegfried menemui Odette lagi. Sekarang Sehun melihat Soojung yang tersenyum bagai Sang Putri idaman Siegfried—memerankan bahwa dirinya adalah Odette yang sebenarnya ada Odile.

Sehun tahu, dari pakaiannya saja, Odile berbeda dari Odette. Odile adalah _Black Swan_ dan Odette adalah _White Swan_. Dari dulu Sehun selalu berpikir, Siegfried memang tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam masalah ini, tetapi ia sekarang mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Cinta adalah nafsu. Kadang kita tidak mengendalikan hawa nafsu kita sendiri hingga yang awalnya cinta hanya menjadi nafsu semata. Seperti saat dirinya terbawa nafsu dan berakhir di ranjang bersama Jongin—walaupun itu bukanlah hal nyata. Ia tidak mencintai Jongin, tetapi Jongin membuatnya melakukan seks hanya karena pelampiasaan nafsu semata. Dan ia pun mengerti sekarang mengapa Siegfried pun tidak berpikir panjang soal Odile yang menyamar menjadi Odette—karena ia sudah tertutupi oleh nafsunya.

.

.

Banyak tepukan di belakang punggung yang diterima oleh Sehun—tepukan positif tentu saja. Semua orang yang dulu selalu bersikap dingin padanya pun ikut memujinya, mengatakan bahwa tariannya sungguh luar biasa. Sehun yang tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya hanya bisa menyunggikan senyum selebar-lebarnya. Sehun akui, itu adalah senyum terlebar yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya—bahkan lebih lebar dari Luhan yang mentraktirnya _bubble tea_ dalam sebulan.

Saat Sehun ingin kembali pada ruang riasnya, ia dikejutkan oleh Kris yang mendadak sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia tambah dikagetkan oleh Kris yang sekarang tersenyum kepadanya—bukan senyum sombong atau meremehkan yang selama ini ia tunjukan pada Sehun, tetapi senyum yang tulus.

"Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang kuajarkan hm?" Kris tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Sehun lembut, "lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar membuat pertunjukan ini sukses."

Sebelum Kris berniat untuk pergi dari Sehun, Sehun dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya mendorong tengkuk Kris, mencium bibir Kris dengan penuh perasaan. Kris yang awalnya hanya terkaget mulai terbawa oleh ciuman Sehun. Ia pun menutup matanya, memeluk pinggang Sehun yang ramping itu, melumat bibir merah ranum yang selama ini Kris tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Tidak ada rasa nafsu pada ciuman itu—Sehun dan Kris bisa meraskaannya—mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta.

Sehun pun melepas ciumannya, menatap mata Kris yang balas menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku—harus bersiap-siap," Sehun pun melepas pelukaannya pada Kris. Kris pun hanya mengangguk dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang pipinya sudah semerah lipstick milik Soojung.

Sehun pun berjalan menuju ruang riasnya—yang sebenarnya agak ragu untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ketika ia baru saja memegang kenop pintu, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tepukan yang diterima di pundaknya. Ketika Sehun baru saja menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuknya, yang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah jantungnya yang behenti dalam sedetik.

"Kau hebat Sehun! Kupikir kau tidak akan menari sehebat itu saat pertunjukan—oke maafkan aku karena bersikap menyebalkan tadi, tapi kau memang sangat luar biasa! Sekali-kali mungkin kita bisa menari atau meminum kopi lagi bersama. Oke, persiapkan dirimu untuk _the finale act._"

Sehun masih terdiam saat orang yang baru saja menegurnya itu pergi dari hadapannya. Iya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jongin? Sehun langsung membuka kenop pintunya kasar, menemukan bahwa kacanya memang sudah pecah—tetapi tidak separah yang tadi. Ia pun berjalan mendekati lemarin baju, membuka lemari itu kasar dan mayat Jongin yang tadinya ia sembunyuikan sudah lenyap.

Ia tidak membunuh Jongin—Jongin masih hidup.

Tubuh Sehun pun kembali bergetar, dengan tidak yakin ia pun merasakan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuh bagian perutnya, yang tanpa ia sadari sudah memerah sedari tadi. Ia menelan ludahnya ragu, ia tidak bisa menahan erangannya begitu jari-jarinya mengambil beling yang tersangkut perutnya—ia tidak menancapkan beling-beling itu ke perut Jongin—tetapi ke perutnya sendiri.

Sehun yang tidak bisa menompang badannya lagi pun hanya ambruk bersiku begitu melihat beling-beling yang penuh darah pada jarinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya kali ini, ia benar-benar sudah gila, rasa obsesinya terhadap pertunjukan ini benar-benar menjadi tempat yang berdampak baik dan buruk bagi Sehun secara bersamaan.

Tempat di mana ia baru memulai segalanya juga di mana ia harus mengakhirinya.

.

.

_Finale Act_

Sekarang Sehun mengerti mengapa cinta itu bisa terasa tulus dan sakit di saat bersamaan.

Ini adalah _scene _terakhir di mana ia dan Odette tidak dapat melawan kutukan Rothbart sama sekali, di mana ia harus berusaha melawan Rothbart untuk memperjuangkan cintanya bersama Odette.

Akan tetapi, apa daya yang Siegfried miliki? Ia malah membuat kutukan Rothbart semakin permanen pada Odette karena tertipu oleh Odile. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menghentikan kutukan Rothbart hanyalah dengan kematian Odette.

Dan segala sesuatunya Sehun bisa mengerti sekarang. Odette yang mencintai Siegfried memaafkannya dari kebodohannya, tetapi apalah arti maaf itu jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersama. Pada akhirnya, Odette pun membunuh dirinya sendiri, menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam danau untuk mengakhiri hidupnya—mengakhiri kutukannya. Siegfried yang tidak bisa menerima kesedihan karena ditinggalkan Odette pun akhirnya menyusulnya menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam danau. Dan inilah yang bisa Sehun rasakan, perasaan cinta yang tulus yang dimiliki oleh Odette dan Siegfried mampu melepaskan kutukan mereka dan membuat Rothbart akhirnya kalah.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja mereka harus berakhir dengan tragis.

Sehun yang sekarang sedang terkulai lemas di teras belakang panggung, hanya bisa memproses segala yang ia pelajari dari perannya sebagai Siegfried. Ia sekarang mengerti mengapa ia harus menari dengan segenap perasaannya, karena apalah arti menari jika kau sendiri tidak mengetahui makna yang terkandung dalam tarian tersebut.

Sehun dapat mendengar suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan riuh dari arah bangku penonton—dan samar-samar ia yakin dapat mendengar suara teriakan Luhan dari sana.

"_Luhan-_hyung_, aku sudah membuatmu bangga kan?"_

Para_ staff _dan balerina lain pun mulai mendekat ke arah teras di mana Soojung dan Sehun terbaring sehabis melakukan adegan melompat ke danau. Mereka mendapatkan pujian dan sorakan bangga dari banyak orang. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, ia tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari itu lagi.

Saat itu pun Sehun merasakan Kris mendekatinya, mendekap tubuhnya lalu memeluknya—hangat. Itulah yang bisa Sehun rasakan saat tubuhnya berada di dekapan Kris.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa," itulah bisikan Kris kepada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Jongin yang berada di sana hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Kris yang berpelukan erat, sepertinya kesempatannya untuk mendekati Sehun sudah tidak ada. Akan tetapi segala pikiran Jongin hilang begitu ia melihat sesuatu yang menganjal pada perut Sehun.

Sebuah darah.

"Sehun kau berdarah?" ucapan Jongin tersebut sontak membuat Kris dan orang lainnnya tersentak kaget. Kris segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat bagian yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahunya lebih awal? Cepat panggil ambulans!" Kris segera memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk memanggil ambulans secepatnya, dan mereka pun berusaha menelepon pihak rumah sakit atas kecelakaan ini.

Tetapi hal itu sudah tak berarti lagi.

Kris menatap Sehun penuh khawatir, begitu pula Jongin. Wajah Sehun sekarang sudah terlihat sangat pucat, bisa dibilang pendarahan pada perutnya cukup dalam—ia benar-benar sudah ada dibatas maksimal.

Sehun menatap Kris untuk terakhir kalinya, mulutnya bergerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kris. Kris yang tidak dapat mendengarnya pun langsung mendekatkan telinganya kepada bibir Sehun, memeluknya lebih erat dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Sehun pun perlahan membisikan sesuatu kepada Kris dan itu merupakan ucapan terakhirnya sebelum segala sesuatunya menjadi gelap untuk Sehun.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

.

_fin_

.

* * *

**P.S:**adegan Kris sama Soojung yang ciuman itu sebenernya nggak asli, tapi termasuk bayangan Sehun juga.

**A/n: **_failed_ abis haha. maaf ya bagi yang udah nonton Black Swan _masterpiece_ kayak gitu jadi dibikin aneh kayak ff ini hm. dan kalo ada yang tau lebih soal balet, maaf jika banyak kesalahan, soalnya aku dapet infonya dari gugling aja. sorry kalo ada typo, biasalah rabum ayam(?). _thanks for reading! reviews are loved :* _


End file.
